1 Hecate
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU. What if the old gods of mythology are not gone but rather living eternally among mortals? Maybe they are able to use their old ways and talents to help mortals better understand themselves.


Hecate

The day was beautiful as always. Mr. Roarke was outside looking up at the clear blue sky. Checking his watch, he smiled. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Tattoo approaching.

"You're out early this morning, Boss." He said.

"Yes, Tattoo. There is a very special plane arriving soon."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Nothing is ready for another special guest."

Roarke smiled at him.

"Relax. It is not a guest. She is a worker who is coming here to live."

"She? Is she beautiful?"

"Oh, yes. She is a truly unique and beautiful woman. She is also strong-willed and highly intelligent."

"You seem to know her?"

"Yes, I do. Very well indeed."

The jeep pulled up at that moment as they got in and headed to meet the plane. Standing there Tattoo noticed that Mr. Roarke was fidgety.

"What's the matter, Boss? You seem nervous."

"Do I?" He answered almost in a panic.

"Who is it that's coming? You never get nervous about anyone. You can see into a mortal's soul."

"That's true. However, she is no mortal arriving here today."

"Not a mortal?" Tattoo said surprised.

Mr. Roarke shook his head. He had indeed heard right.

"Boss, don't you remember, your powers don't work on others like yourself."

"Yes, I know and because I am completely unable to read her, she is very special to me."

"Special? Beautiful? Strong-willed? One of you? Oh no, Boss. Not her. Not again." Tattoo pouted.

"Oh yes, it is time for my fantasy to return to the island."

"But Boss, when she left, she was so angry. In fact, she was so mad that she made one of the dormant volcanoes wake-up and then blew up a large part of the island."

"That's true, she did. Remember though, it's been seventy-five years since she left and now there is a beautiful lagoon there, where lovers fall in love all over again."

"What if you two have another fight? I don't think a romantic walk by Lover's Lagoon will do much."

"Don't worry, Tattoo. She promised me when I went to visit her that she would not blow up the island again." He smiled.

"She did?"

"Yes, and you know she is the one that stands by her promises." Looking at his watch he noticed that the plane was ready for a landing. Moving forward he looked back at Tattoo and continued. "Next time, she said that she would sink it. All."

Smiling at him he turned and walked to the plane. Extending his hand, a beautiful woman with light brown hair and red highlights took his hand and stepped out. Her hazel eyes looked around for a moment. Turning to him he looked her over and nodded approvingly.

"You look perfect. We can both choose what we look like and how old we appear. I'm glad to see that you did not arrive as you left. I believe back then you were staying at an eternal twenty-one."

"When I saw the dashing older form that you chose, I knew that to be taken seriously an older man such as yourself didn't need a young trophy wife."

"This is true. Looking at you I would guess somewhere between thirty-five and forty."

"Exactly, I'm still youthful but not so much as to look awkward beside you."

"Yes, thank you." Turning they headed up the pier. "I was thinking about when you left. It's true that I am mostly to blame for your anger at that time. But, still, to blow up my island."

"You're island?" She asked turning to him with a smile.

He sighed.

"You are here only a few minutes and you are arguing with me already."

"Not arguing, just pointing out facts."

"Alright, our island. We have been married for over two thousand years now and this island has always been special to us. Now, I simply bring those special feelings and a sense of magic and wonder to others."

He explained as they headed back to the jeep. She smiled as they approached Tattoo.

"It's been a long time, Tattoo."

"I'm not sure if it's been long enough."

"Don't be silly. I only blew up part of the island."

"Yes, but what happens the next time the two of you have a fight? He said that you told him that you would sink the island. I'm not a very good swimmer."

"Yes, I did say that. But there was much more going on with our argument besides a high temper and a mere tantrum."

Tattoo nodded. He did like Hecate, she was smart, funny and beautiful. However, she did have a temper and Mr. Roarke had a habit of bringing it out. Returning to the house the two of them sat down for dinner. Roarke looked over at her and smiled.

"The hotel has truly profited and grown since you left. That is one of the things that I wanted to speak with you about."

"Are you suggesting that I wasn't helping the hotel to grow?" She questioned.

"No, my dear. That is not what I mean at all." Sighing he spoke. "I am not good at apologies. However, you do have a right to be angry. We built this hotel and I completely took it over. I would not listen to you or to your ides. Many of your ides I do use now in fact, they were very good ones indeed. Tattoo has taken over with handling the books so now I want you to be helping me with customers fantasies. We will do it together, like we planned. I will not place you in an office in the back this time. You will be beside me, always."

"Which in itself raises an important question. What do I call you? Are you ready for the world to know your true name? It's one of a kind and people will recognize it. Even though they will not believe that the old gods are still around they will still be cautious around you."

"That is true. I don't believe that mortals are ready to know that the old gods of mythology are still around. As such, do you still wish to be called Hecate? Your name has had a resurgence of late. You are known and still worshipped as the Goddess of Witchcraft."

"Yes, but that is not my original title. Originally, I was the Roman and Greek goddess of the three worlds, the moon, the earth and the underworld. It's just been condensed over time."

"Yes, but your name brings hope, mine does not." He reminded her.

"That's true. Your name brings disaster. But I will not refer to my husband as Mr. anything."

"How about you just call me Roarke. If anyone asks tell them that I do not like my given name and simply don't answer to it."

"Not surprising. Everyone still knows you. One of the most infamous gods of all mythology. It would give it all away if they knew your name. You are the god of deception and manipulation. You cannot lose at any game. No game ever created by man or by the gods can force you to lose."

"Does that mean that you will not challenge me to a simple game of cards?"

"Why? No one can beat you. Even if the world's greatest psychic tells me that the next card is the one that I need it will always appear as one number off."

"You're suggesting that I cheat?" He said pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, and manipulate. That's why you do so well at bringing mortals fantasies to life. We've been around for thousands of years. You can read their very thoughts now. You see their true thoughts, the ones that they do not even admit to themselves."

"It was you who taught me that talent." He smiled. "Do you regret it?"

"No, I find your use of it totally amusing."

"Good, so now you are willing to help me?"

"I have always been willing. You're the one who wanted to do it all by yourself."

"Yes, well we shall start all over again. Tomorrow I will take you around the island. Due to the volcano eruption the terrain has been altered a little bit."

"Tomorrow morning? Why not now?" She asked looking at the setting sun.

Her time was coming. She ruled the night. He smiled at her.

"It will be dark soon. We have hardly enough time to get started before we would be forced to camp for the night."

"I see. So, what do you have planned for us tonight?" She smiled looking up at him.

He didn't answer but his dark eyes spoke volumes in itself. She certainly didn't need a psychic to tell her what he was planning for tonight. Taking a sip of wine, she nodded.

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I haven't been in a warm bed since I left."

"Really?" He asked shocked by the news.

"Yes, it's true. Why would I even try to find anyone knowing all that I know of you and your talents? All that you ever have to do is look at me and I'm lost. You know that."

"Well, my dear. The feeling is indeed mutual. I also have not shared my bed since you left."

It was then decided that dinner was over. Heading to his personal bedroom she looked around. It was opulently furnished and to the side of the large room was a king size four post bed with a beautiful white canopy. Hearing a beautiful instrumental song on the record player she turned around as he wrapped her in his arms. Leaning down he kissed her deeply and passionately. Although they had not been together in so many years, they still knew the other's body. It didn't take long to remember one another especially since they had technically been married for over two thousand years. All throughout time they would occasionally separate for a few years then always come together once again. The night was spent in intense, heated passion. As the sun rose, they reluctantly got dressed and headed down to the cart that was waiting for them. Getting in they drove off together. From the bell tower Tattoo watched them go and shook his head. Mr. Roarke tended to ignore his job when she was around. She did hers as well around him. He knew that with her here his job just became more difficult. The next plane wasn't arriving for two days. Hopefully they would be back to greet them. Stopping not far away she looked at the beautiful lagoon and in its center was a gazebo. Looking at the lagoon for a moment she turned back to him.

"The lagoon is indeed lovely. Sorry about having to lose so much land to get it."

"Nonsense, this is Lover's Lagoon and has made many fantasies come true. In fact, in my weaker moments I tend to come here myself. There is a nice and pleasant tranquility here."

"My temper does tend to destroy but what comes after is usually soothing."

"About your temper. At the risk of starting another fight, I did want to talk to you about the three guests that you almost killed."

"Relax, they were in no danger."

He looked at her, his dark eyes narrowing. She knew that he was trying to read her, so she continued.

"I am the goddess of the underworld, remember? I know whose time it is to go, and it wasn't their time. If the lava had caught up with them instead of miraculously changing course, they would have been able to simply walk through it, without a single burn or scratch."

Nodding his head, he spoke.

"Shall we take a walk? You might like to see the most popular area that you created."

They got out and started walking along the banks. The area was truly romantic and very beautiful. Looking at the gazebo in the center she spoke.

"I see the gazebo but there is no pier to get out to it. Do, you set out boats?"

"When they are needed, they appear." He nodded. "That place is isolated from the land and not connected to any place because it is your place."

"Mine?"

"Yes, thousands of years ago. When this was dry land, before the eruption. That is where you were standing one-night bathing in the glow of the bright full moon and I became completely lost for all eternity. I saw you and I knew that no one would be able to match your beauty."

"That is very romantic, but you forget that there is one goddess out there that is even more beautiful than me."

"My dear, I have met Aphrodite, and yes she is beautiful, but in thousands of years never have I bothered with her."

"Why is that? You're certainly not the type to worry about being turned down. Most men and women both mortal and gods would love to be with her if only for a moment."

"Because, to be with her is every man's fantasy, but I already have mine and it is simply not her."

"Could you?" She asked looking up at him staring into his eyes.

Now it was her trying to read him.

"Could I what?"

"Charm her." She answered.

"Most likely, yes. The simple fact that I am your husband would make her desire me. Even if I must use my talents that is my specialty, to deceive others and manipulate things to go my way. I have just never wanted to. I'm not interested."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I know that throughout time you two haven't exactly seen eye to eye and she does have a nasty habit of seducing your romances away from you."

"She's also stuck up and rude." Hecate interrupted, her eyes flashing.

"Do not worry. I have deceived many women long ago but since our marriage I have made a good husband."

"Yes, except for being self-centered and a bit egotistical." She nodded.

"That may be true." He laughed. "But it is my self-confidence that attracted you."

"That and one other very important detail."

"What is that?"

"Of all the ancient gods in the world, you are the only one that I knew that I could spend eternity with and never be bored."

Laughing again he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Molding herself against him she returned his kiss just as passionately. Breaking apart he smiled and pointed to the bank. She smiled laughing at the sudden appearance of a small rowboat nearby. As they got into the boat Roarke began rowing out to the little gazebo. Setting down inside the small structure she smiled and looked around. It was nice, an island on an island.

"This is indeed beautiful and very peaceful. It feels like the entire world has disappeared and only this place remains."

"This is our island. It's all according to our wishes."

Setting down beside her he leaned forward kissing her once again. Soon they were both on the wooden floor with the sound of the waves lapping at the beams below them. Many passionate moments later she was helping him straighten his tie. Smiling she spoke.

"You know, we haven't made love on this spot in over five-hundred years."

"It's always regarded as a special romantic place. Believe me we are not the only ones to get lost here."

"I can certainly believe that. Roarke, I am really looking forward to working with you once again. I have missed you very much."

"And I you, my beautiful wife."

Rowing back to shore they returned to the cart and began driving once again. Driving around for a while they came by several permanent fantasy locations. Asking him about them he spoke.

"Some fantasies are shared by many mortals. Sometimes it's to live in a town from the past, we have a western town and also one from the fifties. There is also a camp where one can pan for gold. They always manage to find some."

"Salting the river?"

He just smiled and didn't answer. Returning late that evening they went to his office. She smiled seeing that they had moved another antique oak desk into his office.

"Are you certain that you don't want to put me somewhere else?"

"No, it took me many years to admit it, but you were indeed right. This is a partnership. Fantasy Island was your idea, it just needed my slight-of-hand manipulation to work. You wanted to see mortals happy once again. Living out a deep fantasy of hope if only for the weekend or even lasting long after. Sometimes all it needs is a starting point. You are and will always be my partner in this business. So, I had your desk placed in here with mine. Equal partners."

"I like it." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He nodded.

Turning to him she smirked playfully.

"I do see one potential problem though."

"What is that?"

"If I am so close to you can you keep business and pleasure separate?"

"I see. So, there will be no erotic touching in the office. That is confined to our bedroom. Correct?"

"I have never enjoyed being watched. I have always conducted those types of affairs in private. This office stays busy with people coming and going, not to mention Tattoo. He is not mortal either. He is an imp."

"Yes, and he does enjoy the ladies."

"Your teachings?"

"No, to be truly effective he must learn on his own. However, while I will agree not to seduce you while we are in the office, I refuse to completely keep my hands to myself."

"Really?" She smiled seductively.

"Oh, yes." He answered gathering her into his arms.

Leaning down he kissed her once again. Breaking apart he spoke.

"There is one more thing that I want to give you."

"What is that?"

"When you left here seventy-five years ago there was a new custom gaining in popularity. It has now become something understood throughout the world. We became one two thousand years ago long before this was even thought of. Now, I wish to bring that custom here."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a gold band and another small ring attached to it. Placing the ring on her hand he spoke.

"I want all who come here to know that you are my wife and partner in this hotel."

She looked at the ring and blinked. There was a wedding band of pure gold and she could feel the energy from it, knowing that it was a special golden band made by one of the gods, not by a mainland jeweler. It was what they called the engagement ring that was attached to it that captured her attention. It wasn't a large stone, but she knew it well. It was a rare blue diamond of unequaled purity. Looking up at him she spoke.

"This is the Tear of the Sky." She said surprised that he would give it up.

"Yes, I could not think of a better setting than where it is now. The blue diamond is not large, it is not the Hope Diamond, but it's purity you know all about. A truly rare gem to equal a truly rare woman."

Wrapping her arms around him her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart once again he spoke.

"We must get to work before the rule of no sexual contact in the office is broken less than thirty minutes after its made."

She nodded as they headed over to his desk. Setting down he handed her a mountain of paperwork and blueprints.

"The plane arrives the day after tomorrow, so I only have tonight and tomorrow to teach you everything about this hotel and the incoming fantasies."

She nodded as he started talking about the hotel and all the different plans. Eventually late that night they headed to bed. She smiled noticing that even tired from the day he still had enough energy for lovemaking. Early the next morning they were walking around the hotel as he introduced different guests to her. It was obvious that his fantasies were indeed working. One lady approached them with a giddy choice.

"Ms. Belcher, how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm totally confused this morning." She answered.

"Why's that?"

"Well my fantasy was to be with both Burt Reynolds and Tom Sellick. How can I ever choose which one?"

Noticing Hecate standing there she spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you a guest here?"

Mr. Roarke answered.

"No, let me introduce you. Ms. Belcher this is my wife Hecate Roarke. Hecate, the lovely Ms. Belcher."

She smiled and answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"I didn't know that you were married." She said surprised.

"Yes, we have been together for a very long time. She has just been away for a while on other business matters."

Leaning close to her Ms. Belcher spoke.

"Tell me, since you are also a woman, who would you choose?"

"Ms. Belcher, it's your fantasy. It is your choice to make."

"Then how can I choose?"

"Why do you have to choose?" She smiled.

Ms. Belcher looked at her in surprise a moment unable to believe that she had suggested such a scandalous answer. I second later she nodded.

"You're right, why choose." Giggling she left down the walkway.

Leaning over to her he spoke.

"Why choose?"

"If you're going to have a fantasy have a great one." She smiled.

He inhaled. He had forgotten about her way of seeing things.

"I do believe that Fantasy Island is about to become a very interesting place."

"For you at least." She answered.

He looked down at her. She was smiling again. One thing about her, she always smiled. Even when she blew up part of the island seventy-five years ago, she smiled.

"Are you smiling because you are happy or are you planning something? I can never tell."

"At the moment I'm just enjoying the mortals around here."

He nodded as they continued. The hotel was busy as usual. As they walked, he explained about daily hotel movements and different areas of fun and entertainment. Stopping by the pool, the casino, the discotech and the lounge he talked about how not only was it a place for fantasies but it was also a place for the rich of the world to escape. That was mostly how the hotel was funded. The day ended as they headed back to bed. Enjoying the night, they got up the next morning and dressed. His immaculate white suite was complemented by her soft pink pastel dress. Looking at her he spoke.

"There is something that I haven't thought of."

"You missed something? That is difficult to believe."

"Yes, but still a small detail has been missed. When meeting the plane, as you know I always introduce myself, since you are my partner would you like me to introduce you as well?"

"What do you want?"

"You're asking?"

"Seventy-five years of separation doesn't mean that you were the only one thinking. Our fight was because we would not talk and ask the other what they actually wanted. We just did what we wanted without thought or question. That is where we went wrong, and I do not want to repeat it."

"Very well, I would like to introduce you as well. I will have them prepare a toast drink for you as well to be delivered upon our guests' arrival."

She nodded as they heard the bell began to ring. Looking at their watches they nodded. Right on time. Leaving the hotel, they waited as Tattoo joined them. Getting into the jeep they headed to meet the plane. Soon they stood smiling and ready to welcome their new guests.


End file.
